cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Disparu Committee
|population = |footnotes = }}The Disparu Committee was a committee created by after the Quebec referendum of 2006. It was named after the word for "disappeared" (disparu), since its goal was to make Quebec disappear from the map of Canada. Its goal at first was to gain the support of the majority in to the "Yes" side, and later to establish the governance and structure of the new nation. Although the Committee did not have a leader officially, most people consider Caitlin Darach as the its leader and chairwoman due to her central role in its operation. Prior to the fall of Disparu, members of the Committee usually had in Disparuean politics. Nowadays, members of the Committee have begun to distance themselves away from the organization due to the controversies surrounding it. History The Disparu Committee's creation was led by Caitlin Darach shortly after the 2006 referendum, where the "Yes" side lost by a small margin. The Committee was intended to unite the Québécois, regardless of their ethnic or political background, under the "Yes" side. Due to its pluralist nature, the Committee was initially viewed as a failed attempt to unite all people of Quebec, due to its members opposing each other. The onset of the Canadian Crisis, however, eventually helped them unify the people of Quebec, as the deteriorating political environment throughout the world encouraged the Québécois to secede from Canada. When the Committee finally achieved its goal of an independent Québécois state, they began to work on the economic and political structure of the new nation. The Committee served as the interim government during this time. Their work formed the basis of the nation's constitution. Controversially, the Committee named the new nation after itself, rather than its traditional name of "Québec". Once this was done, the Committee announced elections, and split itself into three parties that would run in the elections. Lance Pikachurin formed the Democratic Party, Cynthia Celeste formed the Empire Party, and Erika Gardenia formed the Green Party. Legacy Prior to the fall of Disparu, the Committee and its members enjoyed a large amount of support from the general public, mainly due to their role in establishing an independent Québecois state, and for strengthening the new nation economically, politically, militarily, and diplomatically. However, both supporters and detractors often note that the Committee's members had a tendency to pursue their own agendas, rather than follow the will of the people they were serving. For instance, Committee members who formed the Government of Disparu often appointed those who were Committee members over other equally (or even more) qualified people. The Committee is also criticized of silencing its detractors either through public or subtle ways. Pokémonization Pokémonization is the informal name given to an extremely controversial initiative done by the Disparu Committee shortly after the creation of Committee-controlled Disparu. Pokémonization is officially referred to as "Initiative 004" in the Disparu Committee's documents. This initiative, as defined by Disparu Committee documents released by the Disparuean Government, was a plan by the Disparu Committee to "make the new nation move forward by releasing it from the bonds of the past", which could be interpreted as an attempt by the Committee to erase Disparu's past. The Pokémonization earned its name due to the fact that many of the Initiative's components seemed to have borrowed elemtns from . Pokémonization has been viewed negatively both by the Québécois and the international community. Some of the results of Pokémonization were the renaming of cities. For instance, and were renamed to Hearthome and Canalave, respectively (both were city names taken from the games). Due to its unpopularity, Pokémonization was eventually reversed, such as the renaming of "Snowpoint" to " ", its original name, in 2010. However, traces of Pokémonization can still be found embedded within Disparu, such as its coat of arms. It is currently unknown as to why the initiative involved several elements taken from Pokémon. Members of the Disparu Committee have refused to release the reasoning behind this, though the current facts released to the public seems to tell that the Pokémon elements are within the Committee. Order of the Committee |motto = |day = |eligibility = |for = Significant contributions for the benefit of Disparu or the world in general. |status = |sovereign = |chancellor = |commander = |grades = |former_grades = |established = |first_induction = 26 August 2009 |last_induction = |total = 5 |recipients = |individual = |higher = |lower = |image2 = |caption2 = }} Shortly before the dissolution of the Committee, its members set up the Order of the Committee. The Order was originally intended for those who have made significant contributions to the creation of Disparu, but were not part of the Committee itself. This soon reformed as an award for people who had made significant contributions, for the better, to Disparu and the world, both at home and abroad, as well as those of outstanding merit. The award was originally restricted to Disparuean citizens and permanent residents, but citizens from nations with strong ties with Disparu are now eligible to be recipients of the Order. The Order's motto, " " ( for "Through hardships to the stars"), was featured prominently on the insignias presented to recipients. Prior to the fall of Disparu, it was the highest civilian award in Disparu, and is presented by the Monarch to recipients. Those who were members of the Order are allowed to use the suffix "OC" after their name. It has since been abolished and replaced by the Order of Disparu. There were only five recipients of the Order: * George Sparks - of McHortons; continued to support Disparu despite being offered a better deal for his company. * Kirk Sweeney - former J Andrean ambassador to Disparu, played a critical role in J Andres-Disparu relations. * Evelyn Chapman - former Disparuean ambassador to J Andres, played a critical role in J Andres-Disparu relations. * Terry Palkia - former Minister of Defence, played a role in negotiations between the GLP and Disparu shortly after the James Bay incident. * Wallace Muddkip - former Minister of Foreign Affairs, played a role in negotiations between the GLP and Disparu shortly after the James Bay incident. Members Category:History of Disparu